Jesper Just
Jesper Just plasticien contemporain danois, né en 1974 à Copenhague. Il vit et travaille à New York. Biographie Jesper Just a fait ses études à The Royal Danish Academy of Fine Arts de 1997 à 2003. Il présente essentiellement des vidéos, mais réalise également des performances. Si les films de Jesper Just semblent bien avoir l’aspect du cinéma, il ne faut pas pour autant se laisser tromper par leur aspect séduisant. La beauté enivrante de ses images sature les écrans. Le moindre détail a son importance. En éliminant méticuleusement tout élément parasite, l’artiste crée des ambiances parfois dérangeantes. Prenant pour point de départ : un lieu, un parc, un bâtiment, une île, il n’y a guère de story-board défini à l’avance, Jesper Just construit le scénario de son film au fur et à mesure. Avec obstination, il travaille d’abord la lumière. Puis, il la sculpte pour obtenir des images d’une beauté évanescente, ambigüe. Subitement, selon la même logique de changement de décor, il transporte le spectateur dans un « ailleurs » des plus inattendus. Par la qualité de l’éclairage, l’étrangeté des décors, l’absence d’une narration évidente et le refus de tout dialogue, ses films se transforment alors à leurs yeux en de captivants « poèmes visuels », en d’étranges tableaux en mouvement. Les questions d’identité, de transgression sociale, d’humanité sont sans aucun doute au coeur de cette oeuvre énigmatique, à l’esthétique raffinée et référentielle. Dans ses films, les histoires de rencontres, de culpabilité présentent une étonnante continuité mélodramatique en dépit des changements de décor et d’action. En l’absence de définition d’une intrigue, en l’absence de caractérisation des personnages, les images ne livrent que la matérialité des affects qu’ils éprouvent. Parfois, l’atmosphère devient lourde au point que le spectateur a le sentiment d’être devenu un intrus en assistant à une scène à laquelle il n’aurait pas été convié. Il ne faut cependant pas sous-estimer l’humour grinçant de l’artiste qui prend un malin plaisir à livrer une vision inattendue du monde qui bouscule les stéréotypes du désir. Jesper Just est représenté par la Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Paris, Perry Rubenstein Gallery, New York et Galleri Christina Wilson, Copenhague. Quelques œuvres It Will All End in Tears dépeint le sentiment amoureux, en partie mystique, entre deux hommes de deux générations différentes. Le premier des trois actes qui se déroulent à New York prend pour cadre un jardin brumeux asiatique où un homme erre à la recherche d’un jeune homme. Ce dernier entonne Only You tandis que son compagnon joue du tambour. Un gong retentit. Le jeune homme disparait laissant place à une pluie de pétales de roses. Le second acte fait référence à une citation de Jean Genet tirée du Miracle de la rose. Cette fois les protagonistes sont dans une salle de tribunal désert. Des hommes qui pourraient être des jurés se mettent à hurler de manière comique les paroles de la célèbre chanson de Cole Porter, I’ve Got You Under My Skin. Enfin le dernier acte prend place sur le toit des studios de cinéma Silver Cup de Brooklyn où l’on retrouve les deux hommes avant d’assister à un feu d’artifice illuminant l’horizon new-yorkais. Malgré des changements de décor et d’action qui pourraient paraître incompréhensibles, l’histoire de cette rencontre présente une étonnante continuité mélodramatique. A Vicious Undertow : Le titre, que l’on pourrait traduire par « un courant sous-marin vicieux » évoque, entre autres, le temps, le fait de vieillir, renvoyant à ce sentiment vague qui s’introduit sournoisement. Le film se déroule dans une ancienne maison close à Copenhague devenue un bar lesbien et se construit autour d’un personnage féminin entre deux âges, qui siffle l’air de Night in White Satin dans un bar. La caméra glisse sur sa nuque, sa peau, ses lèvres avant de se tourner sur une seconde femme qui entonne le même air. Un homme se joint à elles. Dans une succession de plans rapides, la caméra saisit la femme qui danse la valse avec la jeune femme, puis l’homme, puis à nouveau avec la jeune femme… comme si celle-ci était en proie à une hallucination. Subitement, la femme se fige et se dirige vers la sortie avant de contempler une dernière fois, sur le seuil les deux autres personnages. Puis elle détourne le regard et change de décor. Propulsée en pleine nuit sur les marches d’un escalier sans fin, elle semble vouloir échapper à la mélancolie en se déplaçant dans un espace, hors du temps. This Nameless Spectacle : Le titre trouve son origine dans un poème de 1923, The Right of Way de William Carlos Williams, poète et romancier américain, mais aussi pédiatre et médecin généraliste. Il est l’un des représentants du modernisme et de l’imagisme. Le poème aborde la question du « regard fixe mobile ». Le titre fait également référence au genre pictural du panorama, central dans le film. Un panorama est une vue en largeur d’un espace physique. La double projection du film immerge le spectateur au cœur de celui-ci, rejouant en partie la « fenêtre illusionniste ». La technique de la rear projection (projection arrière) utilisée par Jesper Just dans une scène est inspirée du texte A Clumsy Sublime (un sublime maladroit) de Laura Mulvey,qui invente ce terme pour se référer aux images où les acteurs jouent devant une scène projetée, tournée en amont. Ce type de procédé confère aux images produites une certaine forme d’incongruité qui conduit le spectateur à une conscience de la fabrication de l’image, de son artificialité. The Lonely Villa : Le titre de l’oeuvre fait référence au film muet homonyme de David W. Griffith (1909), lui-même inspiré de la pièce de théâtre Au téléphone (1901) d’André de Lorde. C’est un des premiers films à utiliser le téléphone comme effet dramatique. On songe, en contrepoint, à la pièce de Jean Cocteau, La Voix humaine (1930). Dans la bibliothèque obscure d’un « club de gentlemen », une demi-douzaine d’hommes sont assis, chacun à sa table, verre de cognac pour certains. Les paroles de deux tubes des Ink Spots, quatuor black américain des années 1930-1940 (I don’t want to set the world on fire et Address Unknown, 1939), font office de dialogue. A Voyage in Dwelling constitue une trilogie avec A room’s of one’s own (2008) et'' A question of Silence'' (2008). On pourrait traduire le titre du film par « un voyage dans une habitation » ou « un voyage intérieur », faisant à la fois écho aux lieux où erre le personnage du film et à l’introspection à laquelle il se livre. L’île de Klavs Nars Holm sur le lac Farum, au Danemark, est entourée de nombreuses légendes et histoires. Le ferry appartient à la Polish Baltic Shipping Company : jusqu’en 2010, il reliait Copenhague à la Pologne en douze heures. Musique Follow The Sirens de Dorit Chrysler. Sirens of Chrome Le titre fait allusion à la place réservée aux femmes dans les stratégies commerciales, cantonnées, depuis la naissance de l’industrie automobile, au rôle d’appât pour séduire une clientèle masculine. Le terme « chrome » vient du grec chroma, signifiant couleur, mais renvoie également au chrome utilisé pour améliorer la résistance à la corrosion et rajouter un fini brillant aux carrosseries. Dans Detroit (Michigan) quasi désert, une Chrysler noire à la portière gauche rouge (Chrysler Corporation est né en 1925 à Detroit) se dirige vers l’ex-Michigan Theater, théâtre de plus de 4 000 places, bâti en 1926 sur le site même du petit garage où Henry Ford construisit sa première automobile. Le garage fut transporté brique par brique au Henry Ford Museum. Fermé et partiellement démoli en 1976, le Michigan Theater est aujourd’hui un parking. Servitudes (Palais de Tokyo, 2015) L'intervention spatiale transforme l’espace préexistant et le parcours du visiteur. Les vidéos, œuvres indépendantes et interconnectées, explorent l’idée de la métropole comme une entité possédant un corps, point de départ à l’exploration des concepts de capacitisme et d’invalidité, et à la remise en question des limites de l’individualité. Les vidéos suivent deux personnages aux apparences physiques contrastées, mais liés par la présence et la manipulation du son. Les images associées au son et à la musique, qui occupent une place déterminante, traduisent des questions liées aux sentiments et aux relations humaines, au désir, au genre, à l’identité, mais aussi à l’espace et à la société. L’énigme vient perturber la narration et la tension créée laisse émerger la poésie. Jesper Just ne livre pas d’issue narrative, mais laisse le spectateur avec ses interrogations et ses émotions. Principales expositions personnelles *2015 Servitudes, Palais de Tokyo, Paris, France *2014 This Is a Landscape of Desire, De Moines Art Center, De Moines, Iowa, USA ; The National Museum of Modern and Contemporary Art, South Korea **Jesper Just, ARoS, Aarhus, Denmark ** Portland Museum, Portland, U.S.A *2013 Pavillon du Danemark, Biennale de Venise 2013 *2012 This Nameless Spectacle, Galleri Nicolai Wallner, Copenhagen, Denmark; University of Michigan Museum of Art, Ann Arbor, Michigan ; James Cohan Gallery, New York *2011 Jesper Just, MAC/VAL, France * 2009 Jesper Just, Perry Rubenstein Gallery, New York, NY ** With Mixed Emotions, MOCAD, Detroit, USA ** Centro de Arte Moderna, Lisbonne, Portugal *2008 Romantic Delusions, Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Paris, France; Brooklyn Museum, Brooklyn, NY ; U-turn / Kunsthallen Nikolaj, Copenhagen, Denmark ** It Will All End in Tears, La Casa Encendida, Madrid, Espagne * 2007 Kunsthalle Wien, Vienna ** SMAK, Belgium ** Jesper Just, Witte de With, Rotterdam * 2006 Something To Love, Stedelijk Museum, Amsterdam, Pays-Bas **''Black Box'', Hirshhorn Museum, Washington, DC ** Hammer Museum, Los Angeles * 2005 True Love is Yet to Come, Performa 05, Weiss Studio, New York, NY ** Something to Love, Herning Kunstmuseum, Herning, Denmark * 2004 No Man is an Island II, YYZ, Toronto ** A Fine Romance, Midway Contemporary Art, St. Paul, MN * 2003 The Man Who Strayed, artnode.dk / Den Anden Opera, Copenhagen Principales expositions collectives *2015 Cherchez le garçon MAC/VAL *2014 Inside Palais de Tokyo ** Real Emotions: Thinking in Film, KW Institute for Contemporary Art, Berlin *2013 Love me Gender, ARKEN Museum for Moderne Kunst, Copenhagen, Denmark ** The Mystery of Tears, MAC Belfast, Belfast *2012 PINK CAVIAR, Louisiana Museum of Modern Art, Humlebæk, Denmark *2011 TIME AND PLACE Inaugural Exhibition 01, Kunsthalle Detroit ** El Grito, MUSAC, Museo de Arte Contemporaneo de Castilla y Léon, Espagne *2010 Emporte-moi / Sweep me off my feet, MAC/Val, Vitry-sur-Seine, France * 2009 Code share, Contemporary Art Center (CAC) Viltinius, Lithuania **''Mia Vida, From Heaven to Hell'', Mucsarnok Kunsthalle, Budapest * 2008 Romantic Delusions, Biennale de Liverpool ** Festival of Contemporary Art, Glasgow *2007 MoA (Museum of Art), Seoul National University, Seoul, Corée du Sud ** CRACK THE SKY, Biennale de Montréal, Montreal, Canada * 2006 COPENHAGEN - SAN FRANCISCO, Scandinavian Short Film Festival, ATA, San Francisco ** Busan Biennale, Busan, Korea *2005 Collection Lambert, Musée d'Art Contemporain, Avignon, France *2004 I feel mysterious today, Palm Beach Institute of Contemporary Art, Miami **3rd Momentum 2004, the nordic festival of contemporary art, Moss, Norvège * 2003 Survival Strategies for Untrained Ones, Kunst und Medienzentrum Adlershof, Berlin ** Exit, Kunstforeningen, Copenhague * 2002 The Island And The Aeroplane, SparwasserHQ, Berlin ** BIG Social Game, GAM - Gallery of Modern and Contemporary Art, Torino, Italie Galerie * Site officiel. * Galerie Perrotin ---- Servitudes, Palais de Tokyo, 2015 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain danois Catégorie:Naissance en 1974